tudorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Boleyn
Anne Boleyn is the second wife of Henry the VIII. She appears in seasons 1, 2 and in a dream sequence in the fourth season. She is introduced to the King by her father, Thomas Boleyn who wishes to improve his own social standing by having one of his daughters marry the King. Anne infatuates the King by denying him. She refuses to be his mistress which only increases Henry’s desire to marry her. Despite her death, her legacy through her daughter, Elizabeth I, who became Queen of England in what is called the Golden Age. Season One Anne Boleyn is the sister of Mary Boleyn, who becomes Henry's short-time mistress in episode 2. Henry first sees Anne at a banquet but does not think much of her. Eventually, at another event, where everybody is wearing masks, Henry gazes at Anne from afar. He becomes infatuated with her and kisses her in episode 4, but she breaks the kiss and says she has to get back to her ladies. Henry dreams of Anne, and she tells him in the dream to seduce her, and says he should send her poems. In episode 5, Henry visits Anne and requests that she be his mistress, but she refuses. He promises not to have a thought or affection for anybody else (which is proved wrong in season 2), but Anne's decision is final. He leaves in a fury, storming back to court annoyed. Anne's eyes tear as she realizes she has upset the King. However, later on in the episode Anne and Henry are seen making out passionately on a bed, and we see she has agreed to become his lover. She promises to give Henry a son when they are married. In the following episode, Henry sends Anne a love letter, stating "For what joy in this world can be greater than the company of her who is the most dearly loved?" However, Anne is told by her father and uncle to use Henry's love to their advantage. Anne keeps her submission to Henry secret, lest she endure the dissapproval for it. When a plague breaks out, Anne is struck by the sweating sickness and begins dying. Her brother George and King Henry are both devastated, and Henry forces the physician to treat Anne. He is told she'll by dead by morning and there is no hope, but Anne is still alive in the morning and she and Henry playfully run up to each other, kissing, and Henry thanks God for saving Anne's life. Henry's desire for Anne, and his conscience, drives him to want an annullment to his marriage to Catherine of Aragon. However, the granting of the divorce is delayed, and Henry continues his affair with Anne Boleyn. In the season 1 finale, Henry horserides with Anne to the forest, and they begin kissing passionately. Stripping off their clothes, they engage in a sexual encounter but when Henry tries to get Anne pregnant she forces him to perform coitus interuptus. Henry storms away, furious, and season 1 ends. Season Two Anne is now acknowledged as Henry's mistress at court. After discovering Catherine of Aragon still makes Henry's shirts, Anne yells at Henry, saying "you can't have three people in a marriage." Henry forces Catherine to stop making his shirts. In episode 2.02, Anne submits to Henry sexually, begging him to help her concieve a male heir. They then have sex. In the following episode, Henry becomes tired of waiting for his anullment of his marriage to Catherine, and marries a pregnant Anne Boleyn secretly. Anne gives birth in the next episode, but it is a girl, much to Henry's disappointment and her own. Catherine is banished from court and so is Mary. Catherine is stripped of her title as Queen, and becomes Dowager Princess. Mary is falsely demoted to the title of Lady Mary. Preparations are made for Anne Boleyn's coronation as Queen. Anne is crowned Queen of England in front of a small crowd. She tells Mary that she will convince Henry to allow her back to court, but if only Mary accepts her as Queen. Mary refuses, stating Catherine is the true queen and calls Anne Henry's mistress. Henry begins cheating on Anne, and his affairs bother her deeply. She becomes good friends with the court musician Mark Smeaton but does not become anything more with him. Anne becomes pregnant again but miscarries. Worried, she asks if Henry still has passion for her. Henry tells her he still loves her, setting her mind at rest. Anne Boleyn becomes pregnant yet again, something she reveals only after Catherine's death. She tells her father Thomas Boleyn that she is carrying the King's son, which she actually is. However, in episode 2.08, Anne walks in on Henry kissing Jane Seymour, and miscarries her male child. This leads to Henry declaring God won't grant him any male children, and he tells Thomas More he was under the influence of witchcraft when he married Anne, and that the marriage is null and void. In episode 2.9, Anne is accused of adultery, incest and treason. Innocent men, Anne's supposed lovers, are tortured into submission, and even Anne's brother George is accused of sleeping with his sister. At the Tower, Anne watches her friends and brother executed, howling in grief, and she awaits her own fate. In the season 2 finale, Anne herself is executed while Henry eats a swan. This episode marks Anne's last appearance for 18 episodes (she reappears in the series finale). Season Four Anne makes a very brief appearance in the series finale. She appears to Henry in a dream sequence and proclaims her innocence for the crimes she was accused of, and the cruelty she and her cousin Katherine Howard had suffered. Henry pleads with Anne not to go, but she leaves. This proves Henry might have felt remorse for having Anne executed, although he clearly got over her, taking four more queens after her death. Personality Anne was a spirited, strong person but she was not without a dark side. She hated Catherine with a passion and longed for her death. She also took pleasure in Catherine's death and rumour has it that Catherine was poisoned by the Boleyns. Anne could also be kind, however, comforting her maid when she was struck with the sweating sickness. She was determined, cultured and had wit and vivacity, and impeccable style. She was also well-talented, loyal to friends and family, and ambitious. However, she did possess a few annoying traits, like all six of Henry's consorts. She was jealous and high-strung, and would become very haughty and emotional at times or under stress. She was rather outspoken and wilful. Anne Boleyn was also very brave, being the only one of Henry's consorts who ever really stood up to him. Something about Anne, however, irked the people of England and she was unpopular with most people. She was more independent than any other queen, and Henry could clearly rely on her. Backstory Anne Boleyn was born in 1501 at Blickling Hall. From 1513 to 1514, she attended Archduchess Margaret of Austria and learned French under the teaching of Symmonet, a male tutor in Margaret's household. She was then transferred to Paris, France. Anne's European education ended in winter 1521, and she was summoned back to England on her father's orders. She sailed from Callais, in January 1522, for an arranged marriage to distant cousin James Butler, but the alliance did not take place. Anne's debut at court was in March 1522 at a pageant. Around the same year, Anne was courted by Lord Henry Percy, son of the earl of Northumberland and in the spring of 1523, they were secretly betrothed. However, Lord Henry's father wouldn't sanction the marriage after being told of it by Cardinal Wolsey, who could have been acting on the King's orders to keep Anne free for him. Anne got sent to Hever Castle in Kent. She was back to court in mid 1525. At Shrovetide, in 1526, Henry began seriously pursuiting Anne Boleyn. Anne refused to become his mistress, effectively dodging his advances and avoiding him for over a year. Henry wrote a series of undated lover letters to Anne, and seventeen of them are now in the Vatican. Henry proposed marriage to her in 1527 and she agreed after some hesitation. This was marked by the gift of a Symbolic Jewel she sent Henry. It had a fine diamond and took the form of a ship in which a lonely maiden was storm tossed. A letter interpreting it accompanied it, confirming that Anne herself was the maiden and Henry was the ship. And later on, a 7-year marriage ensued where Anne held out for marriage and marriage alone. 'Gentility: '''Anne was the daughter of Thomas Boleyn and Elizabeth Howard. The Boleyns often made ambitious matches with Irish nobility. '''Position: '''She was originally Catherine of Aragon's maid until her long journey to becoming Queen consort of England. Quotes *"They say his all liasions are soon over. He blows hot, he blows cold..." Anne about Henry. *"Seduce me. Write letters to me. And poems, I love poems. Ravish me with your words. Seduce me." *"My sister is being called the great prostitute by everyone!" *"Your Majesty!" *"I have an audience with his Majesty." *"Sometimes I wish all Spaniards were at the bottom of the sea." *"I care nothing for Catherine. I'd rather see her hanged than acknowledge her as my mistress." *"He will tire of you, like all the others."- Queen Catherine. Anne: "And what if he does not?" *"What do you think is going to happen?"- Henry. "What always happens."- Anne. *"I remember, I told you everything." *"I can't. You'd share them." *"You think it's nothing to go back to bed with your wife?" *"Trust you? I ''love ''you!" *Anne: "I have a new motto. Do you know what it is?" Henry: "Where is it?" Anne: "On a ribbon, hidden somewhere. You'll have to find it." *"No, you musn't!" *"Don't let her spoil everything." *"You can't have three people in a marriage! Why can't you see that?" *"And do you believe them?"- Anne to Henry on the rumours about her and Thomas Wyatt. "If I did, you wouldn't be here with me."- Henry. *"I love you a thousand times more than Catherine ever did!" *"If only you will accept me as queen." *"God bless you." *"Surely my father could do a much better job?" *"He keeps having affairs." *"My Elizabeth." *"I can just order their deaths!" (Anne laughs) *"You know, everyone's talking about how sick she is. Why doesn't she just die?" Anne on Catherine of Aragon. *"And I am indeed Queen." A maid arrives and whispers in Anne's ear that Catherine has died. *"It is foretold in ancient prophesies that at this time a queen shall be burnt. But even if I were to suffer a thousand deaths, my love for you would not abate one jot." *"Oh my God. Oh my God. What is this?" - Anne walks in on Henry kissing Jane. *"This is not all my fault. You have no-one to blame but yourself for this! I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour. Because the love I bear you is so great, it broke my heart to see you loved others." *"Catherine is dead! And I am carrying the King's son. We are on the edge of the golden world!" *"I only have a little neck." *Henry VIII: "Why are you here?" Anne Boleyn: "To see my daughter. She was the only pure thing in my life and I neglected her. Since she was only a girl and I wanted so much to give you a son but now I am so proud of her. She is so clever and though she is like me in so many ways, she is not as intemperate as I was. You must be proud of her too, Henry?" Henry: "I am, I am very proud of her and I know how clever she is. And I wish I could love her more, but from time to time she reminds me of you and what you did to me." Anne Boleyn: "I did nothing to you. I was innocent. All the accusations against me were false. I thought you knew. Poor Katherine Howard, she lies in the cold ground next to me. Poor child. It was not her fault either. But we were moths drawn to the flame and burned." Henry: "Anne, please don't!" (Anne disappears). Physical Appearance Anne was not a "looker" according to the standards of those times. They prized pale skin and blonde hair. Her looks were more different and exotic. She was petite and had long black hair and beautiful black eyes. However, in the series, Anne is shown to have blue eyes and long brown hair, which differs physically from the real Anne Boleyn. She also never walks with any grace, elegance or queen-like qualities. The following paragraphs describe the real Anne Boleyn: ''"She was never described as a great beauty, but even those who loathed her admitted she had a dramatic allure. Her dark complexion and black hair gave her an exotic aura in a culture that saw milk-white paleness as essential to beauty. Her eyes were especially striking: 'black and beautiful' wrote one contemporary, while another averred they were 'always most attractive', and that she "well knew how to use them with effect." ''"Anne's charm lay not so much in her physical appearance as in her vivacious personality, her gracefulness, her quick wit and other accomplishments. She was petite in stature, and had an appealing fragility about her...she shone at singing, making music, dancing and conversation...Not surprisingly, the young men of the court swarmed around her." '' Gallery GW200H240-1-.jpg GW250H315-1-.jpg GW215H262-1-.jpg GW321H181-1-.jpg GW306H334-1-.jpg GW237H277-1-.jpg GW309H173-1-.jpg GW329H185-1-.jpg GW286H242-1-.jpg GW370H217-1-.jpg GW321H289-1-.jpg GW220H299-1-.jpg GW254H268-1-.jpg GW306H168-1-.jpg|1st Marquess of Pembroke GW342H243-1-.jpg GW303H303-1-.jpg GW339H471-1-.jpg GW217H239-1-.jpg Category:Characters